


Jaeden Begging Bill

by brbgettingwine



Series: Bill Skarsgard fics. [2]
Category: IT (2017), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Rape, high quality trash, its not non con because he consents you assholes, jaeden is a whore, part of a series, probably, recycling really, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbgettingwine/pseuds/brbgettingwine
Summary: Jaeden begs Bill after he learns what he's done with their friend Jack, and he can't help himself any longer.





	Jaeden Begging Bill

**Author's Note:**

> we don't own any of the characters, or actors and don't condone any of this behavior in real life, this is a work of fiction, if you don't like it, sorry, don't read it.

Jaeden was waiting for a text from his friends on what time they were going to eat when he got a message from Jack asking him to come to his trailer and not tell anyone. Worried, he hurried over and knocked on the door tentatively.

Jack let him inside and explained what happened. Jaeden was unsure how to feel. He supposed he should feel scared, that Bill had done this, or bad that this happened to his friend at all. But he couldn't help how much he loved hearing about it. He wanted to experience it first hand. It was getting to the point where Jaeden had to ask Jack to stop talking about it. Not because he was upset. But because he was starting to get hard. They decided it was best if they didn't tell, and Jaeden helped clean Jack up and get him dressed again, all while thinking about when he could get a hold of Bill. 

They had finished eating and were headed back to set, some of the boys were staying there since they had some early morning shots tomorrow, and Jaeden decided he wanted to be one of them. He said goodnight to his friends and quietly made his way through the maze of trailers and found the one with Bill’s name on it. ‘Here goes nothing.’ He thought, knocking on the door, loud enough to be heard, but not too loud to wake anyone else up.  

Bill jerked and looked up from his phone. He set the bottle he had been nursing on after a cup wasn’t enough down on the counter and stumbled slightly on his way to the trailer door. 

“Jaeden?” He blinked down at the kid in surprise. He looked around out at the dark and scratched the back of his neck. “Wha- Can I help you?”

“Hi, uh...I was wondering if we could talk...but I can come back if you're not feeling well…” Jaeden said wishing he hadn't. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to talk to Bill about this now. He took a step closer to the trailer expecting Bill to move back so they could move inside and shut the door. 

As if on cue Bill took a hesitant step back and gestured for Jaeden to pass him and enter the small room. He shut the door behind him and after brief consideration picked back up the bottle of whiskey and slumped down onto the couch. He couldn’t know about what he had done to Jack could he? Would Jack have told his friends already? Was he going to lose his job, go to prison for life? But then what was Jaeden doing here, at night, alone.

“Oh, you're drinking…” he noted quietly and then tilted his head. 

“Is that because you feel bad for fucking my friend?” He asked in the softest voice he could muster. He knew his strengths were how small and innocent he could be, and he enjoyed using them, despite being quite the opposite. He enjoyed surprising people most, Bill being no different. The juxtaposition of his soft voice using such harsh words was enough to throw anyone off. He smiled softly and watched his costar. 

Bill’s mouth dropped open before he could help himself. He stared blankly at the child, trying to make sense of his words and formulate the right response. He snapped his mouth closed again after a moment and coughed. So he knew. Did they all know now?

“I- uh… Jack told you.” He finished quietly, shutting his eyes and taking a long drink.

“Yeah, I think I'm the only one he told though. It was such a wild story. You should hear how he tells it, it's really kind of hot. But why are you drinking? Is it because he’s so young or because he didn't want it?” He asked smiling. Enjoying watching him suffer. Jaeden could act his age. He could make himself small and innocent, he could say he didn't want it. He could do whatever Bill wanted. 

Bill rubbed his hands over his face, his left still holding the bottle losely. 

“FUCK.” He exclaimed suddenly and sat back on the couch hard. “What have I done? What the fuck have I done? Jack didn’t deserve that. I’m a goddamn monster Jaeden.” He looked over at the kid still standing in the middle of the room. Bill’s hair was a mess and his eyes were wide, he looked like a nervous wreck.

“No! No no, Bill I was just messing with you, please don't be upset, it's okay.” He said going over to him and sitting on the couch right next to him so their legs touched all the way up. He put a hand on his thigh, and looked at him sadly. 

“Don't feel bad, I heard it was great…” he blushed a bit as he spoke, looking at Bill in awe, trying to remember why he came here in the first place. 

“I heard it was really good…” he said moving his hand higher just a tad, almost unnoticeable. 

Bill slowly tilted his head down to look at the small hand on his now upper thigh before looking back up into Jaeden’s face. When the hell had Jaeden gotten so close. The kid’s face was inches from his and was staring at him so intently. Bill swallowed, the liquor was muddying his thoughts and he licked his lips unintentionally. 

Jaeden couldn't help but look at his lips, seemingly perfect, and slightly red from the alcohol and probably from biting on them. Jaeden would bite on his lip for him if he wanted. 

“Please Bill…” he said clearly, leaning in more, sliding his hand to the inside of his thigh, not knowing how else to ask for it. 

Bill found himself unable to control his body, probably due to the half a bottle of whiskey in his blood. He knew he should back away, send Jaeden out and try to forget about all this. But Jaeden’s willingness, the way he was actually asking for it, Bill felt that dark desire flood through him again and he set his jaw. 

“Jaeden, what are you asking for.” His words slurred slightly but the message had gotten across.

“You. Please...Please Bill.” He said leaning back to look at him, he didn't know what he was doing wrong. Jack was small, and he was small. Was it just because he was asking for it? He couldn't help it, he wanted Bill to kiss him and touch him the way he had Jack. 

“I can say no too if you want me to…” he said biting his lip as he looked up at him. 

_ Fuck it. _ Bill looked down at his lap and when he peered back up at the small boy he wore a dark grin. “No, you’re perfect just like this baby boy, begging me like you are.” He smirked at Jaeden and slowly backed him up and leaned over his small body. He braced a large hand next to Jaeden’s head on the arm rest and licked his lips again. “Tell me you’re sure about this. Tell me just how much you want this.”

Jaeden leaned back with a gasp and arched his back looking up at Bill, trying to get close enough, just close enough to kiss him. He whined when Bill asked him again. 

“I want this, I want you, Bill, please...Please fuck me.” He said breathing heavily, already lost in being held by Bill. He was so small compared to him, and it made him bite his lip, letting his eyes close. 

Bill leaned down and nipped Jaeden’s bottom lip. “You’re so cute when you beg.”

Jaeden’s breath hitched and he whimpered. He just wanted to kiss him. 

“Mmhmm.” He made a small noise instead of nodding. 

Laying his hand out along Jaeden’s jaw he ran a thumb over his lips and smiled down at the boy sweetly. “I’m gonna wreck you.” Then he bent down and kissed the kid, shoving his tongue into his mouth and running his hand down his neck and torso until he reached the bottom of his baseball tee. He teased the skin there for a moment before sneaking his hand up under the shirt.

Jaeden moaned into the kiss and arched his back up more at the touch. His skin was so sensitive, seemingly on fire where ever he was touched. It was amazing. He moved his arms to wrap around Bill's shoulders, hoping to keep him close as he kissed him back. 

Bill nudged his legs apart and settled between them, grinding down. Jaeden was so willing and Bill really couldn’t refuse. He moved his lips to the boy’s jaw then down his neck and bit down hard. He moved his hips at the same time and smirked, knowing the effect he was having on the thirteen year old.

Jaeden gasped and rocked up into Bill's body, it was all so new, but it felt so good. He wasn't sure where felt better, but he was sure he was going to lose his mind at the set of lips on his neck. 

“Please…” he said softly pulling on Bill’s t-shirt.

“Eager are we?” Bill teased and bit his earlobe. He reached between them to unbutton Jaeden’s jeans and tug them down. He looked up and chuckled at the dazed look on the kid’s flushed face. “You ever kissed a girl Jaeden?” He kissed him again for a few moments, tugging on his soft hair and reveling in the mewls that came from the boy’s mouth. He pulled back. “Or a boy?”

He opened his eyes suddenly, feeling Bill's hand and he bit his lip, listening.

“Mmmmm yes…” He let his eyes roll back as he felt the tug on his hair and groaned. He didn't even think about that, but he certainly was going to now. He had kissed Wyatt a couple of times, but never like this, never anywhere else other than the mouth. 

“Ever had someone touch you here?” Bill traced up and down Jaeden’s dick teasingly then gripped it and stroked, rubbing his thumb over the slit. He bit down at the base of his neck as Jaeden moaned noncommittally. “You touch yourself though.” He grinned against the boy’s neck and felt him nod quickly. 

“Ever fuck yourself with your fingers?” He murmured in Jaeden’s ear as he let go of his dick and grabbed his ass hard, pulling their groins together hard.

“Y-yes…” he sounded like his character as he stuttered, unable to help it, he bucked up into Bill’s touch and tried to keep himself quiet. He nodded to Bill, turning bright red as he did. Now Bill knew what kind of kid he was. What he did in his free time. He held on tighter to Bill’s shoulders, hoping he would get to touch him too. There was lots that Jaeden hadn't done yet. Lots he wanted to do, but he would take whatever Bill wanted, however he wanted it as long as it meant the man actually fucking him. 

“Bill…” he whined, his voice high. 

The man squeezed his ass harder and ground down onto him, the fabric of his own pants scraping against Jaeden’s sensitive skin. 

“Let’s get these off then baby boy.” Bill moved back and pulled off Jaeden’s jeans and boxers all the way as the boy kicked off his shoes. He sat back on the couch then frowned. “This too.” He leaned forward again to yank off the kid’s shirt and drop it to the floor. He stood and gestured to the back of the trailer. “Get your pretty ass on that bed.” Then he pulled his own shirt over his head and moved to open a drawer. He stopped his search for a moment to watch Jaeden stand on shaking legs and start towards the bed. Bill smirked and reached out a long arm to smack his naked ass as he passed by. 

Jaeden jumped in surprise before turning red again and biting his lip, saving that information for a later date. He laid down and thought about how Bill might want him. He couldn't choose, and figured he would move him however he wanted him anyway. He sat, legs spread out as he moved a hand down to hold himself, a hand around the base of his dick. He had learned a few tricks just from the porn he had seen and read, learning from the internet. 

After finding the bottle he was looking for, Bill headed back to the bed as well. He slowed as he got close, drinking in the sight of the boy laid out on his bed. Jaeden was the perfect wet dream and Bill couldn’t wait to take him. 

“You have any idea how you look right now?” He chuckled and crawled onto the bed between Jaeden’s legs. Bill’s body covered his completely, pinning the boy to the bed even though he was supporting himself still by his arms on either side of Jaeden’s head. 

“No, why don't you show me how good I look.” Jaeden smirked, but couldn't help blushing, he had never talked like this in real life, but it felt like the right thing to say, and he wanted to encourage, or tease Bill. Whichever would work best to move things along. He put a hand on Bills chest, another running down it, to rest on his hip. He was still nervous to do anything, he would probably still need some coaching but he was ready. 

Bill narrowed his eyes but his grin widened, he hadn’t been expecting that. “You little fuck.” 

He grabbed Jaeden’s dick again and began jerking him off slowly. Bending down he caught the boy’s nipple between his teeth and bit down sharply. He licked around the abused area afterwards before moving back up to kiss him deeply. Bill suddenly wound a hand into his hair and pulled his head back. He bit and sucked along the exposed skin. “I’m gonna devour you.”

Jaeden gasped, no longer trying to contain himself, feeling somehow more protected by the bedroom, he let himself make the noises that came naturally to him, higher pitched, and broken noises. Ones he had only heard the girls make, ones he hoped Bill didn't mind, because he was causing all of them. He was on edge already, and he knew his refractory time, had it almost memorized exactly, he could come now, but he wanted to hold it off as long as possible. 

“Fuck….then do it. Please” He said scrunching his eyes closed, getting lost in the thought alone. He didn't want to make Bill mad, but he was so ready, he had waited so long for this moment, he just wanted him inside of him already, anything really. 

Bill grinned and sat back on his heels. He popped the cap off the lube and poured some out onto his fingers. He circled one around Jaeden’s hole before plunging it in to the knuckle. The lube eased the way but it still couldn’t have felt too great. His finger was far bigger and longer than Jaeden’s. 

Jaeden cursed out loud and did his best to control his breathing. He bit his lip, looking down as he started moving his finger around. Nodding at him he waited patiently for Bill to add a second finger, he didn't mind the burn as much, he had found. Once he was ready. He wanted it then, he hated the slow process, but this was different. He knew it wouldn't be the same, and he didn't want to come off as rushing things, so he let his head fall back and he bit his finger, to distract himself a bit. 

Bill was both impressed that the boy was so eager and that he was so patient. He added a second finger and began to scissor them apart. He didn’t wait long before inserting a third. Bill watched as Jaeden’s expression faded from discomfort to pleasure amazed that the teenager still hadn’t come. He pulled his fingers out and leaned back over him, kissing him roughly and biting his lip. Then he moved away and began undoing his pants. “Flip over.”

He rolled over in a heartbeat, realizing how bare he was he decided to just go with it, and he moved so his back was arched a bit, putting his ass up on display. He moved his arms to rest under his head as he waited, he was so close, any touch could set him off, but he was going to hold out until he was all the way in him. At least then. He ran his tongue over the spot Bill bit and smiled to himself. He really was going to looked wrecked, and he couldn't wait. 

Bill threw his jeans behind him then poured some lube onto himself and lazily stroked a couple times. He moved closer to Jaeden and grabbed his ass with both hands, groaning at the feeling of the soft skin. He let go and quickly brought his hand down on the cheek hard. He laughed when the boy jumped again then moaned loudly. “Like that?” He slapped him a few more times before he heard Jaeden sob out something but it was muffled by his arm.

“What was that?” He smirked and smacked him once more. 

“Please! Fuck me!” Jaeden cried out, his voice breaking.

Bill grinned and lined himself up in response. He paused for a second then sunk his cock all the way into Jaeden and groaned. 

Jaeden didn't know he could feel this full, didn't know how amazing it could feel. Bill stopped moving for a moment, for him to adjust he assumed and when he started moving again Jaeden had to tell him. 

“Thank you…” he mumbled. He wasn't sure he wanted to say it out loud, but god he needed to say it. He pushed back against him and moved his arm to go and get himself off, needing to. He had waited so long, he couldn't take it anymore. 

Bill was sure that he must have imagined it, must have heard wrong. There is no way the kid actually just said thank you. “You’ll be the death of someone, talking like that.” He growled, pulling out then snapping his hips forward quickly. Bill let the boy touch himself, knowing he wasn’t going to last long no matter what, also knowing Jaeden’s climax was going to do nothing to stop him from continuing to fuck him as long as he wanted. He continued to slam into the small body under him, smirking as the boy started to shake. 

Jaeden was sure his ears were red at this point, managing to blush even while being fucked. He held on for as long as he could, but the moment he felt a tug on his nerves, a specific spot light up, he was done for. He all but screamed out Bill’s name into a pillow and then groaned because his legs were about to give out, it felt so good though. He felt the force of how hard he was being fucked and whimpered.

“More.” He said turning his head to be heard better. He wanted this no matter what, but if he could do good for Bill, well then that was an added bonus. 

Bill raised an eyebrow but adjusted his grip on Jaeden’s hips and picked up his pace. He smirked, looking down at the boy in front of him, he and Jack were going to have matching bruises on their hips. Bill kept up the brutal pace for a while before reaching forward and grabbing a fistfull of Jaeden’s hair. He yanked him up, pulling his head back and using his other hand to hold onto Jaeden’s shoulder. Holding the boy like that he fucked into him even harder, pleasure coursing through his body. 

Jaeden had never been manhandled like that before, and it definitely helped his time. He was starting to come back when he moaned. Bill was so good, so big, he couldn't ever have imagined it felt this good. He loved that he was starting to find new things that he liked, his hair being pulled, spanking apparently. He wanted to ask, but he felt nervous. He had basically forced himself on Bill, and demanded he fucked him, now here he was being fucked out of his mind, and he still wanted more? It was a side of his mind he hadn't ever let loose before, he wasn't sure if he liked it yet or not. Chewing on his lip, he moved his hand down to play with his nipples, getting himself mostly hard again.

Grunting and as if reading Jaeden’s mind, Bill let go of his shoulder to smack his hand down on the boy’s ass. He grinned at the noise he forced out Jaeden’s mouth and slapped him again in the same spot. He let go of his hair and let him flop down onto his arms so he could slap his other cheek just as hard.

Shuddering Jaeden moaned and arched his back more and looked back at Bill. His eyes were half closed, lost in how good it all felt, it was like he was being fucked stupid, and he was surprisingly okay with that. 

Reaching around his small hips Bill gripped Jaeden’s already leaking dick and stroked in time to his thrusts. He laughed, “Gonna come again for me, Darling?” He was getting close as well, the feeling of the boy writhing around on his cock was feeling overwhelmingly good.

“Y-yes! Yes, please, please let me.” He panted out and started moving his hips just a bit, to meet Bill’s thrusts, doing what he could to get him on the edge as well. 

“Fuck.” Bill groaned and shifted his hands back to Jaeden’s hips so he could pick up the pace even more. The boy’s begging had nearly made him come right there but he held on for another minute before crying out a curse in Swedish and shoving himself deep inside the body under him. It only took two pumps of his hand to get Jaeden finishing as well.

Falling on top of himself Jaeden breathed out as he tried to pull away but his whole body felt like a hundred pounds of jello. He had never felt so blissful in his life, never felt so amazing, he had to do this again. He couldn't go back to just his own hands after this. 

Pulling out and smirking at the muffled whimper that came from Jaeden, Bill stood up to grab a towel and clean himself off. He wet the towel and moved back to the bed and gently cleaned the boy up. He was as pliant as ever and let Bill move him around to clean him. He then stood again and pulled on his jeans and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table. Deciding to let the boy pass out for a short while at least he headed out to the front steps to smoke.

When he finished Jaeden was still peacefully sleeping in his bed and the man decided it couldn’t hurt to let him sleep the sex off a little more. He set an alarm on his phone and laid down on the couch.

Jaeden jolted awake and looked around nervously. He first noticed the sharp pain in his ass and then how he was naked in someone else's bed. He thought about it for a moment, letting himself wake up a bit, and then nodded, turning bright red, and running a hand over his ass. He got fucked by Bill.

Groaning Bill lifted himself from the couch and made his way back to the bed.

“Hey,” He started softly and ran a hand over Jaeden’s naked shoulder. “You gotta get back to your own bed.” He smiled down at the boy and helped him stand before letting him go. He quickly caught Jaeden again as he clearly had not figured out his legs yet and had nearly dropped to the floor. “Careful.” He chuckled and led him out to where they had dropped Jaeden’s clothes.

“That was amazing Bill!” he said turning to him, still walking like a baby bird, he was sure he was a sight to see. “So can we do this again...?” He asked breaking the ice with what they were both wondering. 

Bill lounged against the counter and studied the boy as he put his clothes back on. “Something tells me you wouldn’t take no for an answer anyways.” He smirked at the way Jaeden blushed slightly and looked down. “I do love hearing you beg.” He pushed away from his resting place and crossed to where the boy was now standing fully clothed again. He held Jaeden’s chin and kissed him quickly. Before pulling away and moving to the door of the trailer. “We need to be very careful though yeah? No telling anyone, not even your little friends, understood?”

Jaeden bit his lip and nodded looking up at Bill, kissing his cheek quickly before he turned and left, hopping out of the trailer haphazardly. He was happy but he needed to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all negative comments will be read and laughed at with popcorn, so, bring it on bitch.


End file.
